Courage and Innocence: Chapter 55
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: MAGIRANGER: Urara and Hikaru Finally Have Their Wedding Night. Posted separately from: Courage and Innocence, to keep it's rating low. Urara/Hikaru; Post-series. SPOILERS for Courage and Innocence.


**Mahou Sentai Magiranger**

**Courage and Innocence: Chapter 5.5 **

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Chapter 5.5: Urara and Hikaru Finally Have Their Wedding Night**

**SUMMARY: THIS "CHAPTER" GOES WITH THE STORY: Courage and Innocence, WRITTEN BY MYSELF AND MY BELOVED, PHINAL PHANTASY. PLEASE READ THAT STORY BEFORE THIS.**

Urara was very nervous as she looked her at herself in the full length mirror. She really could kill her older sister for the "gift" she gave her for her wedding night. However, when Hikaru entered the room; in just a pair of navy blue and gold striped, silk boxers; he smiled and walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "You look lovely Urara-chan," then he kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "You really think so? Thank you Hikaru-kun."

He smiled, "It's actually turning me on."

She blushed and opened her eyes and turned herself around, "R-really?"

"Isn't that the point?" he asked.

She couldn't help but blush, "I guess."

He moved her closer to him and bent down and kissed her on the lips and then waited for her to kiss him back, which she did. Then he licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she gave him.

He smiled, she tasted just as sweet as she was. She tasted of mint and chocolate, he noted. _'It must have been the ice cream.'_

She ran her tongue inside of his mouth and smiled, _'Vanilla and strawberry, the ice cream from the party. Nice,'_ she thought to herself.

When they broke apart he smiled, "I liked that."

She smiled back, "Isn't that the point my love?"

This caused him to blush, "My love? That's new."

"Do you like?" she asked a little nervous.

"Yes," then he bent down and kissed her again, this time he placed his hand firmly on her bottom and lifted her up.

She placed her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck, lifting herself up a little more.

He firmly grabbed her and deepend their kiss, while also walking backwards towards their gold and blue king-sized bed and laid her down.

He then pulled away from her and looked down at his wife. He took note of the tightness in his shorts and the perkiness of her nipples, through the outfit and bra. He smiled and started to kiss her neck some and sucking on it in various places.

She closed her eyes and started to relax her arms some.

Soon Hikaru found himself down to the top of her short, thin, see-through night wear and smiled. He started to kiss the top of her breast while he slowly moved to the thin straps of the outfit and slid them down her arms.

Without thinking Urara moved her arms so he could remove the straps of the gown.

Finally he was down to the bra that was dark blue in color. He sighed an took a deep breath and then slowly, as to not scare his wife, reached in front of her and unhooked it, letting the cups of the bra fall to the side and looking at her, very perky, not very large, but not very small, near prefect round breasts. "Wow, Urara-chan, very nice."

She blushed even more, "T-thank you."

He smiled and then started to kiss down her chest, causing her to moan a little and dig her nails into the sheet on the bed.

When he had kissed her chest, he thought it would be alright to so something her only saw in a movie once while studying on the subject of sex for school.

He kissed over to her right breast and started to lick her nipple, making it pop up even more. He smiled, he liked the reaction. He ran his tongue over the area again and then started to suck on it a little more.

Urara's moans got louder and she started to wiggle a little under him, but he didn't mind.

Hikaru then started to play with her other nipple, taking it in between his forefinger and thumb and rubbing it a little.

Urara moaned some more and he noticed the changes in her moan. He was getting the impression she really liked it.

He then switched positions and started sucking on the left breast, however instead of playing with the other one, his hand moved farther down her body taking her gown with it and sliding it to her knees and then he used his free hand and moved it in between her legs but was having some difficulty doing so.

He looked up at his wife and saw her eyes were closed tighter than before. He sat up, "Urara-chan, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and a few tears started to fall, "I am scared and nervous."

He bent down and kissed her, "I am too, but its okay. No one is here and nothing bad will happen. I promised you at our wedding."

She smiled, "I know."

He kissed her again, "Better?"

"Yes," and just for good measure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

This gave him the drive to continue what he was doing and while he has still kissing her, her gently ran his hand down her soft body and in between her legs and started to rub her on the outside of her panties, which was the same color as the bra.

She moaned into the kiss and fell backwards onto the bed once more and he started to suck on her breast again.

Then when he felt she was ready he kissed down her smooth stomach and removed her gown a little more and moved in-between her legs and started to lick her on the outside of her panties, causing her to grab the sheet again.

After a few moments, he then removed her underwear, causing them to fall the floor with her gown. However her bra was still hanging on her body, but he didn't care, he could still see her beautiful body beneath him and that was all that matter.

He smiled, her vagina was bright pink and prefect in everyway. He even noticed she was shaved down there, which is something he knew most Japanese women weren't famous for, but it didn't bother him, he loved her for her inner beauty, not what was on the outside; however, he liked the outside _VERY_ much.

He then opened her up a little and started to lick her clitoris, her moaning from before changing to more of a high-pitched moan, which he also liked.

He noticed she was, however, a little wet already, which made his next job a little bit easier, he took his middle finger of his right hand, moving it from her breast and started to slowly insert it into her small hole.

She started to moan and then one of her hands went from clenching the sheet to his semi-long hair.

"Easy my love, it's attached," he said.

"S-sorry," she said as she loosened the grip on his hair.

Before she knew it, he was inserting a second finger in her. At first he was moving them in and out of her, but then he started to move them in her in a scissor-like motion, changing her moan once again to almost a soft meow. He also notice, from the top of his eyes while looking at his lovely wife, she was playing with one of her breasts.

When he thought she was ready, he sat up and looked at her, "Urara-chan?"

"Yes?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at her stunning husband.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He then removed his boxers, which was a relief to him. His hardened penis popped up and for the first time his wife got a look at it.

"Oh my goodness! That's huge!" she exclaimed with excitement.

He looked down, "Really?"

She smiled and reached for it, "May I?"

He shook his head yes, "Please."

She then wrapped her small hand around it and made a mental note that she wasn't able to close her hand around it completely.

She smiled, this is definitely not what she thought it would look, nor feel like, however, it felt right in her hand, almost magical.

She started to move her hand up and down it a little. Then a thought came to her, she hadn't really pleasured her husband, so she moved until she was on her hands and knees and moved closer to him and his hardened member, and started to stroke it.

"U-Urara?" he whispered.

"I want to pleasure you and show you how I feel about you. Please Hikaru?"

"A-alright, if you are…" but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say because his wife had started to suck and lick on him.

This caused him to take in a huge amount of air though his teeth and then he started to run his hand though her shinny, long black hair.

She smiled, she wasn't sure if she would like the taste, but she soon found it wasn't bad at all and brought her joy in a way she never thought.

When she wasn't able to take it any more of her husband's penis, she then laid back down and smiled, "Now I am ready."

He returned the smile and kissed her one more time before positioning himself in between her legs.

He then took a deep breath and pressed against her small hole. At first he was worried. Her hole was so small, and he was so long and thick, he didn't know how it would have fit. However, he soon stop worrying when it seemed as if she was pulling him into her. Then he felt something hard inside of her and pressed himself against it, breaking it.

She cried out and nearly tore a hole in their new sheets when he broke her hymen and blood started to drip.

He looked up, he was so scared he hurt her, "Urara-chan?" he asked with great worry.

"It's okay. It's supposed to the first time! Go on!" she said as she finally looked into his soft brown eyes.

"Alright," he said as he moved in and out of her.

After a few moments her pain was gone and was replaced by pleasure and she felt much better.

He started to speed up the pace a little until he felt comfortable with her.

She had moved her hands to his back and was scratching him, "Oh god, Hikaru that feels so good. Keep that up!" she yelled.

"Your…wish…my…command!" he panted, trusting his hard penis into her wet, dripping vagina.

Soon he started to massage her breasts and playing with her nipples again as he continued to move in and out of her.

Before either of them knew it, he felt her tighten around him.

"I think…I think I am about to cum Hikaru!" she yelled with pleasure.

"Me too!" he moaned.

"Cum in me and with me. Please Hikaru!"

"Alright!" he said as he moved a little harder and faster in and out of his wife.

Soon they were about ready to explode all over each other, then they did, they called each others names out.

It took a few minutes before he was able to move again, however, before doing so, he bent down and kissed her, "That was wonderful."

She smiled, "Yes my love it was."

He slowly, as to not hurt her anymore, pulled out of her. The he laid beside of her and waved a hand over the area under her to clean up the small mess she left behind with some of his magic, then bent down and pulled the blanket up and over them.

Urara then curled up to him, both she and Hikaru was covered in sweat, but she didn't care.

Hikaru bent down a little and kissed the top of her head, "I love you my Urara-chan."

She smiled against his chest, "And I love you, My Hikaru-koi."

"Goodnight my love," he said, tighting the grip from his wife.

"Goodnight my shinning knight," and sleep over came them both.

End of Chapter...TBC…

For more of this story, please read: Courage and Innocence. Thank You.


End file.
